A vehicle heat exchanger may typically comprise a number of tubes inside of which a hot fluid, such as engine cooling coolant, may be forwarded. On the outside of the tubes a cooling fluid, such as ambient air, may flow to exchange heat with the engine cooling coolant to cool the latter.
DE 27 47 275 A1 discloses a light metal heat exchanger for a vehicle. The heat exchanger comprises vehicle heat exchanger tubes for transporting a fluid under heat exchange with a heat exchange medium. Each tube is, at least at its respective end portion, provided with an internal reinforcement structure reinforcing the walls of the tube.